A New Member Just Another Issei?
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Issei meets a new person who is almost the same as him, will the others accept her for who she is or will they kill her for being what she is? Read to find out, and it's rated T for bad language. I also don't own high School DxD or the characters but the OC's are mine, don't forget to review as well.


**A New Member: Just Another Issei?**

**Normal 'POV'**

The Occult Research Club was in the clubroom going over somethings until they heard a big roar come from behind the clubhouse. They all went out to see what it was and what they saw was a giant wolf with two tails roaring and knocking the trees over, soon the team was in their fight positions and they ended up defeating the monster. When all the smoke had cleared they could see a girl laying on the ground with tattered clothes and she was unconscious.

"What do we do with her President? We can't just leave her out here," Issei said picking her up.

"Bring her inside, then Asia will heal her," Rias answered walking back into the clubroom with the others following. When they got in, Issei set the girl on the couch and Asia began to heal her, soon the girl opened her eyes and they were a ocean blue color.

"Where am I?" The girl asked.

"I am Rias Gremory, heir to the great Gremory clan," Rias answered.

"A Gremory?! I shouldn't be here, please kill me now," the girl said jumping up off the couch and kneeling onto the floor.

"I'm not going to kill you, I just want to know who you are and why you are here," Rias said calmly.

"I am Tyshiro Hishurama and I am a demon wolf, I left my clan because my father tried to find a mate for me since he will be the one to take over," Tyshiro answered nervously.

"Why would your father try to find a mate for you?" Issei asked sitting down on the couch.

"Your hormone level is very high you know that? Anyway, my father doesn't want me to choose my own because he feels that the person I pick will lead our proud clan into the pits of Hell. I left and decided to come here but my partner sensed a strong presence so I had to go into defense mode," Tyshiro explained.

"What is your defense mode?" Asia asked.

"He is a two tailed wolf and he resides inside of me, he only comes out if I am too weak to fight and his job is to protect me. Dark Fang was a gift from my father after I was born so that I had a travel buddy and protector, but he can get a little carried away sometimes," Tyshiro answered more boldly.

"That wasn't the big wolf that we fought a couple of minutes ago was it?" Issei asked nervously.

"Yes, if he got that angry then you must be the Red Dragon host am I right?" Tyshiro asked excitedly.

"Yes, I am Issei Hyoudou and I am the Pawn of Rias Gremory," Issei answered happily.

"Then you must be Rias Gremory, next heir to the Gremory clan," Tyshiro said with a smile.

"Yes I am, how do you know so much about me and Issei?" Rias asked curiously.

"I hear those two names a lot down in the Underworld, Issei is not only the host to the Red Dragon but he is also the only person to beat Riser of the Phoenix clan," Tyshiro answered, "the only reason I know about you is that you are the sister to Lucifer due to the red hair," she added in.

"Is that all you came here for?" Kiba asked.

"No, I have also come to ask Rias if I could join her house and become a devil," Tyshiro answered.

"You might be acceptable as a Rook since I can't have anymore Pawns, you'll have to fight Koneko for the title of Rook. If you win you will become the next Rook of my house, but if you fail I will send you back to where you came understand?," Rias threatened.

"Yes, anyway I guess I will see all of you tomorrow then," Tyshiro said leaving.

"Something doesn't seem right to me, maybe I should keep a closer eye on her," Koneko said to herself.

"Let's go home everybody," Rias ordered.

**(The Next Day)**

**Tyshiro's 'POV'**

"I might be able to join the House of Gremory today, this feels great. By the way Fang, why did you get so angry last night?" I asked.

_"I sensed two different auras last night and I had no choice but to go into defense mode, but just when I was about to disappear those retched devils came and outnumbered me," Fang answered._

"Oh, well we should probably go find where they live so I can win this fight. What do you think Fang?" I asked standing up on the building I was on.

_"Let's do it," Fang agreed. _I jumped off the roof and began to walk down the neighborhood until I felt something strange, I stopped in the middle of my step and shivered.

"Can you feel that Fang?" I asked frightened.

_"Yeah, it seems like the two clashing auras are coming from that house down there," Fang answered._

I hesitantly went down to the house then I saw a red light and a yellow light flash across the sky, I then saw Issei's head sticking out the window. I went over to the window and called for him to come down, he closed the window and came down the stairs and opened the door. When he opened it I could see that he was only in his boxers and his nose was bleeding a little.

"Hey Tyshiro, sorry for my attire," Issei said letting me in.

"It's fine, but what is with those two things outside?" I asked curiously.

"Let's just say that Buchou and Akeno-san were playing a friendly game of chess until they decided to fight for the win. Anyway I am going to change clothes and the others will be here soon," Issei said running up the stairs. Soon I saw Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Rias, and a little boy named Gasper, Asia and Issei then came down the stairs fully dressed.

"Alright Tyshiro, you ready to fight today?" Rias asked.

"Yes ma'am, I can't wait to show you my skills," I said excitedly.

"I hope so, now let's get somewhere so we won't destroy the house. Akeno, can you set up a magic circle for us?" Rias asked.

"Yes President," Akeno said creating a magic circle, everybody got on it and it zoomed them off to a open field. When we got there I could see not many trees but there were a couple of stone walls and pillars, soon me and Koneko were face to face and ready to fight.

_"Let's turn this little kitten to dog chow, think you can defeat her Tyshiro?" Fang asked._

"You've been with me forever and you seriously want to doubt me now? Let's just get this over with," I answered.

_"Fine," Fang said back._

"Let the fight begin!" Rias said from her spot on the other side of the field. I raced towards Koneko and noticed that she still had an emotionless look and it creeped me out just a little, when I got to her she dodged out the way of my punch and kicked me in the stomach. I recovered pretty quick but I was going to lose fast if i didn't think of something.

_"Hey Tyshiro, let's go into defense mode now," Fang replied._

"You know you can't control yourself in that mode," I said back.

_"Just do it, I'll control it somehow," Fang said a little more quickly._ I sighed and let him take over, soon I started to glow blue and I could feel my body start to change. I could feel fur growing on my body, then my canines became longer and I could feel Fang taking over completely.

"Don't over do it Fang, you know Rias will kill you if you get too carried away," I said from inside his body.

_"I know, just trust me okay? I will win this fight for you no matter what I have to do, I was given specific orders to protect you and I will do just that. So just sit back and cheer me on, I got this," Fang said with a smile. _I gave him a smile back and cheered him on, from inside I could see through his eyes but he had all the control. I watched as Koneko came up behind Fang and kicked him in the back, he just swung his hand back and back-slapped her across the field making her slam into a tree.

"Watch it Fang, she could seriously get hurt," I said nervously.

_"I don't give a fuck, she attacked me so I will return the favor and if anybody wants to jump in I'll take care of them too," Fang said angrily. _He started to charge up some more and finally I could see that he wasn't going to be beat so easily. Fang lost his family to be put into me so he had to sit in me and watched as that Fallen Angel tried to kill me, I love Fang for what he does and I will cheer him on no matter what.

"Go get her Fang, I know you can do it!" I cheered. Soon Fang ran up to Koneko and hit her one more time sending her into another tree which broke in two, he then picked her up and threw her again and again and again. Finally he threw her one last time, this time he threw her into a stone wall and that was it, she had finally stopped.

"You win, I give up," Koneko said tiredly. Fang then switched back with me and I congratulated him, I then ran over to Koneko just in time to see Asia beginning to heal her.

"You did really well Koneko, that's the first time I ever saw a devil match Fang's strength," I said helping her up, then I started to wobble a little.

"That was completely awesome Tyshiro! Are you feeling alright?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, I just need something to eat and a bath is all," I answered tiredly.

"Come on, Asia knows how to cook really good then you can take a bath at my house," Issei said catching up to the others.

"Hey wait for me," I said running after them to the magic circle, soon we ended up back at the house and Asia went to go fix dinner. The rest of us sat down and waited for the food to come out, then Rias came down and sat next to me.

"You actually defeated Koneko, I now appoint you my other "Rook" in the house of Gremory," Rias said putting a hand on my head, then she took out the Rook chest piece and made it dissolve in my chest.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit," I said saying a spell, soon Fang showed up but he was in the form of a little puppy and he was red and orange looking, "this is the guy who made me get this position," I said picking him up.

"He is so cute, so his name is Fang?" Akeno asked.

"Yes, say hi Fang," I said to him.

_"Hello devils, it is a pleasure to meet you all. Now can one of you lovely females pick me up and cuddle me?" Fang whined, I just shook my head from side to side akwardly._

"I'll do it, I haven't held a dog in a while," Akeno said picking the dog up and holding him close to her chest.

"Don't get too excited Fang, I'm watching you," I said to him, he just looked at me and smiled.

_"This is the best, now if only she would let me sleep with like this with her naked," Fang said to me through our minds._

_"Don't even think about it Fang, if anyone is going to sleep with her it will be me," I said back._

_"Let's see who she like better, the cute little puppy or a being like you," Fang said with a smirk._

"You're a traitor Fang, that's why you aren't going to get your ball," I said back.

"You have my ball!? I have been looking everywhere for it, give it back," Fang said growling.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked. Then Fang jumped out of Akeno's arms and ran over to me, he jumped onto me and snatched the ball out of my hand.

"Give it back you mutt, you don't deserve it," I said getting up.

"I do deserve it, I did get you the position of Rook didn't I? You said it yourself," Fang said back.

"Fine you can keep it you mangy mutt but I'll tell you right now, if you want to stay out here in the open then you might want to watch your tongue," I threatened. Fang yelped and ran back over to Akeno who picked him up again and cuddled him some more.

"Alright everybody, the food is finally done. Who wants a bento box?" Asia asked bringing a bunch of boxes in. Everybody got a box and Asia brought a bottle of sake out and poured everyone a glass except for Fang but he didn't care, he was too busy gobbling his food down. I was doing the same thing and it felt really good to have something in our bellies finally.

"You guys were really hungry weren't you?" Issei asked.

"Yep, it's been about 3 weeks since we left the clan and no matter what we did we could never find good food in this town. By the way Asia, this food is really good thank you," I said finishing up my rice and noodles.

"Thank you Tyshiro," Asia said bowing.

"Anyway, since I am done I am going to go take a bath. Who wants to come join me?" i asked getting up.

"I do!" Issei said getting up, then Fang jumped Issei and growled in his face.

"Sorry Issei, no boys allowed as you can tell," I said leaving.

"No fair! How come the mutt gets to come in there with you guys?" Issei asked about to cry.

"He needs a bath too and he isn't perverted like you," I said going up the stairs. When we got to the top we went into the bathroom to see all the other girls already undressed.

_"This is great! I really get to see all of this Tyshiro?" Fang asked excitedly through our minds._

_"Yep, it is your reward for not only getting me the position but for being my best friend in the whole wide world," I answered putting him down._

_"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Fang asked._

_"No, now let's have some fun and get you cleaned," I said taking the removable shower head and spraying Fang with it. _Fang loved water and he really enjoyed himself in the bath with all those girls today and so did I. Soon after everybody was done, Fang fell asleep in my arms an I carried him to the spare room I would be using for the nights ahead.

**(The Next Morning)**

**Normal 'POV'**

Tyshiro woke up the next morning to find Fang laying on her chest, then he opened his eyes and yawned. Tyshiro put him on the bed and he began to give himself another bath, when she was dressed she went downstairs to see Issei sitting on the floor while everybody else were scattered around the room. Tyshiro rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched then I sat down next to Issei to see what we were going to do today.

"Good morning Tyshiro and Fang," Asia greeted coming from in the kitchen with two plates of breakfast, she gave one to Tyshiro and Fang since everybody ate earlier.

"Good morning Asia-chan, and good morning to you too Issei-kun," Tyshiro answered back.

"Good morning Tyshiro, how was your sleep?" Issei asked curiously.

"Best one I've had in a long time," I answered gobbling down the food.

"By the way Tyshiro, how was it?" Issei asked with a smirk.

"How was what?" Tyshiro asked confused.

"You know, the bath that you took with all the other girls last night? Was it good?" Issei asked pervertedly.

"It sure was, we took turns washing each other and I got to wash everybody's breasts and there was no protest. Sorry you can't feel the same thing due to you being well, you," Tyshiro answered.

"Yeah, the girls also had fun playing, cuddling, and taking turns washing me," Fang said teasingly.

"I see we have another pervert in our group huh?" Someone asked from behind Tyshiro, she turned around slowly and saw Rias looking at her like she looks at Issei.

"I'm not perverted, I am just sexually curious is all. Besides you guys had no rejection to me and Fang last night when we all bathed together, so why would you call me a pervert now?" Tyshiro asked back.

"Tyshiro has a habit of straying off the path at times, I don't really know how it happened but she has grown to love females. She isn't into breasts like Issei is but she can get a little frisky at times," Fang answered.

"Why are you giving out all my secrets you mutt? Now everybody will be afraid of me just like they are of Issei," Tyshiro said beginning to cry.

"Ara Ara why don't you come jump into my lap Fang?" Akeno asked, Fang wagged his tail a little and jumped into Akeno's lap.

"Watch yourself Fang, I won't let you do anything bad to Akeno-san because she is mine and you know it," Tyshiro threatened.

"Whatever," Fang said smartly.

"Can I talk to you alone Issei?" Tyshiro asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Issei asked curiously.

"Well you see, last night when everyone went to bed I made this potion," Tyshiro said holding up a vile with blue liquid inside, "this is a formula that I came up with, it raises a girl's hormone levels and it makes them become frisky. I have used this many times before and it really works," Tyshiro said happily.

"How can you calculate a girl's hormone level?" Issei asked intrigued.

"I have the power to sense a girl and guy's hormone levels, Fang helped me by gathering pieces of all the girl's hair last night. First I put all the hair into a pot and boiled it, then I mixed it up with some special ingredients and I made this. But the problem is that it only works for 24 hours and the girl's will remember nothing," Tyshiro explained.

"How will you be able to give it to them? I mean Rias and Akeno aren't that stupid to drink something weird, and Asia and Koneko aren't that dumb either," Issei answered.

"I will put one drop of it in each of their sake cups tonight, then the fun will really begin. By the way, I noticed that all of them are still virgins so that means you haven't done anything yet?" Tyshiro asked curiously.

"I really want to take them all but Buchou is the first one I want to take, I don't know why but I have always been there for her and I have almost died everytime trying to save her but it feels like we are growing farther apart. I mean we sleep together but I feel like I am just not ready emotionally, I don't want to hurt her because of this dragon inside of me. I mean if she was to get pregnant somehow, how will the dragon feel about having a child that is a devil/dragon?" Issei asked.

"But your a devil/dragon, you have to overcome that fear of the dragon. The dragon lives inside of you yes but it can't control your decisions, I mean me and Fang are the same as you. If I was to get pregnant how do you think Fang would feel? What I'm trying to say is don't worry about the little things, your an average teenage boy and if you want to take her virginity then fine. No one can stop you, I hope this little talk helped you a little," Tyshiro explained.

"Yeah, I guess I am just overreacting," Issei said scratching his head.

"Ara Ara Fang is really excited isn't he?" Akeno asked, Tyshiro looked at her to see Fang trying to get under her shirt.

"No Fang, I thought I said watch yourself you mangy mutt," Tyshiro said picking him up.

"Don't call me a mangy mutt, I just wanted to see how they feel," Fang whined.

"I think it's time you go back in," Tyshiro said pulling up a summoning circle, then a cage came up and Fang was put inside of it.

"Will I be able to come back out again?" Fang whined.

"Maybe, but you really need to think about your actions so I'll see you later," Tyshiro said petting his head and making the cage disappear.

"Where did he go?" Issei asked.

"Back into my body, there is a type of realm there that he resides in. Anyway what are we doing today?" Tyshiro asked bored.

"We are going to school and you are staying here," Rias ordered.

"What?! Why do I have to stay in this boring house alone? At least let me explore the town," Tyshiro whined.

"Fine, just watch yourself out there," Rias said walking out the door with the others.

"I will," Tyshiro said leaving.

**Tyshiro's 'POV'**

After the school day was over I came back from exploring but I could feel a strong aura coming from in the bushes, when I walked over to it I was suprised to see my twin brother Toshiro. He came out of the bushes and hugged me tightly, he also began to cry onto my shoulder.

"I missed you so much little sister, is he here yet?" Toshiro asked.

"Is who here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh good, anyway what have you been doing lately?" Toshiro asked. He was a couple of minutes older than me but he acted like me in a lot of ways.

"Oh nothing, I just joined Rias Gremory's house as a devil/demon," I said with a smile.

"You're a devil?! Wait, did you just say that you are part of the Rias Gremory's house?" Toshiro asked shocked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked a little more aggressive.

"No not at all, but you do know that Dad is looking for you right? He even sent Shadow out here to retrieve you but I came out here first," Toshiro answered.

"Wait, Shadow is coming here?! Oh my god, I have to get back before it gets dark. You know what happens to me when it gets dark right?" I asked nervously.

"Your aura gets stronger, why do you ask?" Toshiro asked back.

"If my aura gets stronger than Shadow might find me and take me away! Please don't let him take me away Toshiro!" I cried.

"Don't worry, nothing and no one will take you away from me again," Toshiro said hugging me. Toshiro was banished for being in love with a human by our father and I was only three when it happened, from that day forth my father raped and beat me for the last 10 years.

"Let's get out of here," I said dragging Toshiro along, we arrived at the house in under five minutes. When I walked into the door I let Toshiro go and ran into the kitchen, when I looked at the door I could see everybody looking at me weird.

"Kyaaa!" I heard a girl scream a little, when I walked outside I saw Toshiro grabbing every girl's breasts.

"Stop Toshiro!" I said tackling him to the ground.

"Let me go Tyshiro!" Toshiro yelled trying to get me off.

"Calm down, don't let him control you like that," I warned. After he had calmed down, I let him up and he took a deep breath.

"Sorry about that girls, Fang's brother can get a little carried away," Toshiro apologized.

"Wait, Fang has a brother?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, come on out Tick," Toshiro said making a magic circle show up, then a little wolf kind of like Fang came out and he whimpered a little.

"Oh yeah you know what you did was wrong, why did you do it Tick?" Tyshiro asked kneeling down in front of him.

"It's just I haven't seen a beautiful female in a while and my hormones got the best of me, I'm really sorry," Tick answered.

"It's okay, I won't hit you," I said picking him up.

"So his name is Tick?" Asia asked.

"Yes, he and Fang were born from the same mother but she died so my father saved them and put each one inside of me and Toshiro. By the way, this is my twin brother Toshiro," I introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all, and I'm sorry too for letting him get out of hand like that," Toshiro asked scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, didn't you say that Shadow was coming here to get me?" I asked frightened.

"Yep, Dad said that when he finds you he is to bring you back unharmed but he also said that if anybody tried to stop him he could kill them," Toshiro answered.

"Who is this Shadow guy?" Issei asked.

"He is the one my father chose for me to be paired off with, he is also a total freak. He has almost 10 girls in his little pack and he wants me to join it so he can gain power over my father's clan, but I won't go with him no matter what he does," I said angrily. Then there was a knock at the door, when Toshiro opened it it revealed a tall boy with brown hair and he had one earring in one ear. He had blue eyes and his teeth were perfect, he also wore a sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans.

"Hello there my lovely, I have come to take you back to your father," he spoke.

"Forget it Shadow, I am a devil now and I am part of Rias Gremory's house as the Rook. You have no business being here and I already know that my father sent you," I said annoyed.

"Yes your father sent me but I actually came here to take you away from him," Shadow lied.

'"I don't want to go anywhere with you, you have about 10 other girls on the side and you want me to run away with you?" I asked getting angry.

"That is what we do Tyshiro, we mate with the strongest mates we can find that way the next generation will be stronger. Now you are either coming with me or I am going to drag you along, your choice," Shadow threatened.

"She said she didn't want to go with you, now back off before I finish you off myself," Issei said stepping in front of me.

"Who is this shrimp? Oh wait a minute, you are the Welsh Dragon host aren't you?" Shadow asked curiously, he was a couple of inches taller than Issei but Issei didn't let that stop him.

"Yeah and what of it?" Issei asked activating his dragon gauntlet.

"Nothing, I think it's about time you all met Flemir. I'm sure Fang and Tick would like to too," Shadow said making a magic circle appear. Tick whined and I could feel Fang shiver inside me and I knew exactly why, they were about to meet the scariest thing alive. A magic circle showed up and a big wolf was summoned and he was black and brown, he looked at me and just smiled.

"Who is this?" Issei asked.

"What are you doing here Father?" Tick asked.

"Father?!" Everybody asked shocked.

"I thought you said that they had no family left," Asia said nervously.

"What? I can't come and see my three kids since they were taken away?" The big wolf asked.

"You're the one that killed Mother of course you can't see us," Fang argued back.

"I didn't do it! You're mother was attacked by Fallen Angels, I just happened to be there when you woke up," Flemir replied, Toshiro let Tick out of his body and so I let Fang out and they ran towards their father.

"We're sorry for hating you for all of these years Father, we just didn't understand what was happening and we became blinded by hatred. Now thanks to us Kikyo is nowhere to be found," Fang said crying.

"Wait, did you just say that Kikyo is nowhere to be found?" Flemir asked.

"Yes Flemir sir, I have been looking everywhere with Fang but she is nowhere to be found I fear she could be either lost or worse," I answered.

"What could be worse than lost?" Issei asked.

"Death, she could be dead for all we know," Fang answered.

"Maybe after you marry Shadow we will go search for her together, and plus I want to be with my boys again," Flemir

"I'm sorry for your loss sir but not under any circumstances will I marry Shadow," I added in.

"And why not?" Flemir asked.

"I am the Rook of Rias Gremory and I am her servant, there is nothing in this world that will make me betray here. Also I made a promise to Fang the day he was put inside of me, I told him that no matter what happens I will never leave him behind and I will spend all my life searching for his sister. When I do find her I will become her host until I can find a proper host for her," I answered.

"Do you know the consequences for having more than one thing inside of you? Fang was placed inside of you when you were really little and from that day forward Fang and Tick have been feeding off of your life energy little by little, if you let Kikyo in then your life span will decrease rapidly and you will eventually die," Flemir explained.

"I know that, but I'm willing to keep my promise to Fang and I will keep on going till I can't go no more. My father has abused me for the last ten years and I plan to live my life with my family by my side, because of all the people who care about me I will keep on fighting until the very end. After all of it is over, Fang and Tick will become full fledged demons and they will be able to leave their hosts and make their own lives happen. Fang is everything to me and if I have to lose him just to marry some loser than I won't do it, because he loves me and I love him and I want to be with him for as long as I live," I said about to cry.

"Tyshiro, do you really mean that?" Fang asked.

"Every word of it, you are not only my partner but your also my brother and I'll be by your side until the day comes when you leave me," I said holding out my arms. Fang saw this and ran over to me, I picked him up and hugged him tightly and we both cried together.

"Even if you are going to die in the end, I will stay by your side even when you're in the afterlife. I will keep you in my mind and soul and I will tell your story to my kids if I ever have any, I love you Tyshiro and that will never change no matter what," Fang said crying as well.

"Let's go Shadow, we need to find my daughter," Flemir ordered.

"What about Tyshiro?" Shadow asked.

"You can persuade her later but my daughter comes first, now let's move out," Flemir answered.

"See you later my dear," Shadow said disappearing. I let go of Fang and I closed the door, when I looked back I could see that everyone had a confused and sad look on their face but it wasn't as bad as the looks Fang and Tick were having.

"I don't really want to explain what just happened right now, how about we all have some sake? I'll go get," I said running into the kitchen, I poured the cups and placed one drop of my potion into each of the five cups which will go to the girls. After I poured everything, I took the glasses out into the living room to see that only Gasper and Kiba went home. I just shrugged my shoulders and handed each girl a cup and gave Issei one that didn't have the potion in it. I looked over at Issei and he drowned his glass, then we just waited for the girls to take a sip.

"So did you put it in there?" Issei asked elbowing me in the side.

"We'll see in a minute now won't we?" I answered, soon all the girls finished their glasses and they were beginning to lightly sweat and they started speaking dirty to me and Issei, "alright ladies, how about all of you run upstairs into Issei's room while the rest of the guys get ready huh?" I asked shooing them up the stairs, they all ran up the stairs while the rest of us stayed downstairs.

"How will you be able to do anything if you aren't a guy?" Issei asked.

"I won't be participating tonight, I am just too tired right now but you guys go and have fun," I answered, I watched as the guys ran upstairs so I went to my room to get some sleep. When I got in my room I laid on the bed and faced the wall, I wanted to go to sleep but my mind kept thinking about what Flemir said about having more than one host. I then heard the door open and I saw Fang come in my room, he got in beside me and laid down on the pillow.

"Are you alright Tyshiro? You never turn this stuff down," Fang asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking is all," I said sadly.

"Sounds like you're doing more than that, are you thinking about the life sucking energy thing my father talked about?" Fang asked again, he was obiviously not buying my act.

"No, I'm trying to come up with places Kikyo could have gone through the Underworld," I answered.

"Well since she is a demon wolf maybe she went to go see the Dark One, he tends to give out information like he knows the future," Fang answered, when he said that the door opened and Toshiro and Tick came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Before you go looking for her, shouldn't you tell the red head first?" Tick asked.

"No, if we tell them where we are going they'll want to come along and I'm not going to put all their lives in danger because of this," I answered.

"Okay, so when do we move out?" Toshiro asked.

"Tonight while everyone is sleeping, after that we come back here before they even know we're gone," I answered.

"Nice plan, they're all asleep right now so let's go," Fang said getting up.

"Yeah, we'll use the magic circle to get to the Underworld then we'll go see one of my friends and get him to get us to see the Dark One," I replied.

"Why can't we walk in ourselves?" Toshiro asked.

"The Dark One was sealed in a barrier a long time ago and his host was suppose to be dead a long time ago, now the barrier is protected by a couple of magicians all thanks to the all mighty Lucifer," Tick said sarcastically.

"Yeah, the Dark One is our book on what our kind was years ago but Lucifer decided that the Dark One's power should be used for emergencies only like if Fallen Angels were suppose to pose a threat to the Underworld," Fang added in.

"He's that powerful?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes, it said that he is even more powerful than Lucifer himself that's why he is locked in a barrier so that he doesn't try to kill Lucifer. but I think he should kill Lucifer and put an end to all of his stupid rules, he treats our kind like the dogs we are and on top of that he banished our kind to the dark part of the Underworld," Fang answered.

"Let's go you three," I ordered as I made a magic circle show up on the ground, we all stepped on it and we were soon teleported to the Underworld but we had to sneak past a bunch of magicians that were guarding the main entrance. I then spotted my friend over in the distance and he had noticed me too because he was waving for me to come over, we walked over there and I hugged him.

"And who is this?" Toshiro asked, he is still the overprotective brother he was when we were together last.

"This is Razor and he is the Dark One's host, well was until the Dark One began a full-fledged demon. So how do you expect us to get into the barrier without getting busted?" I asked excitedly, I always enjoyed doing dangerous things like this because I loved adrenaline.

"There is a weak spot in the barrier and there is a tunnel underneath that weak spot, demons like us usually use it to sneak in and talk to the Dark One but I think your sister got in another way," Razor said leading us to a hole in the ground.

"So we just jump in?" Fang asked.

"Yes, come on," Razor said jumping in the hole then it was me and the others next, while we were walking I could see that there was another hole at the end of the hallway and that is where Razor stopped. We all jumped out of the hole and laying in the darkness we could see a big pair of red eyes, then it opened it's mouth to reveal pearly white teeth. It slowly stuck it's head out from the darkness and it was a giant black wolf and when I say giant I mean giant.

"What do you want?" The big wolf asked.

"We have come to see the Dark One, I am Tyshiro Hishurama and this is Fang, Tick, and Toshiro," I answered.

"I am known as the Dark One, what is it that you seek from me?" The Dark One asked with a deep voice.

"My sister was suppose to come here to ask you of something, and we were wondering if you could tell us where she is," Fang answered.

"Hmm, ah your sister did came to me but she came asking me what she should do with her life. Then a Fallen Angel came and took her away to that temple at the top of the mountain over there," the Dark One answered pointing to a mountain that was suppose to have a sacred shrine on it.

"Is there a faster way to get over there?" I asked.

"Yes, follow me," the Dark One said shrinking down to a smaller size and walking to the back of the woods where it was really dark.

"It sure is a good thing that only our kind can see in the dark huh?" Tick asked.

"Actually Tick, devils can see in the dark too," I replied.

"That's not right, anyway where are we going?" Fang asked the Dark One.

"There is a set of stairs that lead to the top of the mountain, if you take those you should be able to reach the top in no time," the Dark One answered. We got to the stairs and there was moss growing on most of the stairs, "take these stairs and you will arrive up there in about a hour unless you're really fast," the Dark One added.

"It's a good thing that we're fast right Tick?" Fang asked his brother.

"Yep," Tick answered making himself go bigger, he was about the size of a horse and so was Fang. Me and Toshiro hopped on to their backs and they began to run up the stairs at lightning fast speed, soon we arrived at the top and I could see that the shrine door was open.

"Do you guys feel that too?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, it feels like the same type of power we have but it's just a little bit stronger," Tick answered. We walked through the door to see two bodies laying in the darkness.

"Oh my God, it's Shadow and Flemir," I said running over to the bodies, they both were unconcious but they were alive.

"Who could have done this?" Fang asked.

"I did it," answered a voice from behind us, we turned around to see a Fallen Angel standing beside a wolf that looked like Fang and Tick.

"Who are you and what do you want wih my sister?" Tick asked getting angry.

"You don't reconize your own uncle boys?" The Fallen Angel asked.

"You're not our uncle, you're a Fallen Angel and we're demons. Now hand our sister over," Fang said getting angry.

"Hahahahaha!" The Fallen Angel started laughing.

"What's so funny you asshole?" I said angrily.

"These two boys don't really know do they Flemir? You were always Mom's favorite little boy, but I have outdone you in so many ways. You see Tick and Fang, I am your father's brother who was born from a demon mother and a Fallen Angel father while your father was born from a demon mother and father," the Fallen Angel replied.

"What does any of that got to do with Kikyo?" Toshiro answered back.

"Everything, you see your mother was a close friend to me and your father. She was suppose to be with me but she chose your father instead, anyway before she mated with him I came and raped her which helped make Kikyo. Kikyo is only your sister by your mother but she is not your father's real child, I know this is a lot to take in but your sister is a Fallen Angel/demon whether you accept it or not," the Fallen Angel answered picking Flemir up and slamming him back into the ground.

"Leave our father alone you punk-ass bitch," Fang and Tick said together, they grew in size and they ran towards the Fallen Angel with an intent to rip him to pieces. When they got close to him he put up a barrier to stop them from getting to him then while he was distracted me and Toshiro hit him together from behind and broke his barrier. When the barrier was finally broken Fang and Tick lounged at the Fallen Angel but something stopped them from attacking him, they looked up to see their little sister standing in their way.

"What are you doing little sis?" Tick asked.

"I'm protecting my father," Kikyo answered with a growl.

"Get out of our way! He may be your father but he is a crappy father because he raped your mother and killed her off, how can you stand to even look at him? We have been together since birth and you expect me to let him ruin this for us?" Fang asked getting very angry while tears was flowing down his face.

"I didn't kill your mother, it was another Fallen Angel," the Fallen Angel said getting up.

"I will never forgive you for what you did to Mother, I will rip your body limb from limb and I will use your bones as chew toys! You have decimated our family's name and I'm not going to sit by and watch you steal our sister from us! I will destroy you even if I die in the end!" Fang said unlocking a forbidden power that he was keeping stored away.

"Don't do it Fang! That move will kill you and I can't afford to lose you, I love you Fang and I will fight with you but please stop this madness now before I go crazy," I said crying.

"RAGHHHHH! You will pay for your sins, even if I have to do it for you!" Fang said unleashing his ultimate power, "now perish where you stand by the hand of my mighty fire attack, let's go Hikimori!" Fang yelled as he began to grow anither tail and he was on all fours, he was taller than the Fallen Angel and he became a fire breathing monster with huge teeth and peircing red eyes.

"This is Fang's ultimate power move, Hikimori or otherwise known as his Fire Special," Tick said next to me.

"If he doesn't calm down he will surely burn, right now his body is going through the transformation and the fire inside of him is burning his insides. We have to stop him but how?" Tick explained.

"I know what to do, the only thing that will help in this situation is that I go up to him and calm him down," I said getting up off the ground.

"No way! You'll burn up if you go near him, I will go instead of you Tyshiro," Tick answered with a smile.

"You'll die too Tick," Toshiro said with a shocked expression.

"No I won't, I'll just have to use the same amount of power that he has and then I will fight him until he calms down," Tick answered.

"It's impossible to calm him down Tick, please reconsider now before you're destroyed," I replied.

"The Fallen Angel has been destroyed already, if I don't stop him now he'll go on a rampage through the Underworld until he has had his thirst for blood quenched. If he goes through the Underworld like that then Lucifer will have no choice but to stop him by either sealing him away like the Dark One or destroy him just like our ancestors. Let me do this Toshiro, let me save my little brother," Tick pleaded.

"Fine, but you both better be back here unharmed and alive or I will seal you away in my body and not let you back out again," Toshiro threatened.

"The same goes for me and Fang as well," I agreed.

"Whoa scary, alright we'll be back alive please wait for us here," Tick answered leaving since Fang broke out of the top of the shrine.

"Good luck you two, we'll be waiting for you to come back home," I said crossing my hands across my chest in an X form, then I said a chant and a magic circle showed up to reveal a type of collar.

"You're not serious are you? If you put that collar on there will no guarantee that you will be able to escape the madness of it, you'll go crazy just like Fang and Lucifer will destroy you too," Toshiro asked.

"I have to help, there's is no way that Tick can handle Fang alone. This collar will give me the same amount of power that they have and I will lead both of them to the barren part of the Underworld where there are no people and I will end it there, would you bring me back if I was to go under brother?"I asked about to cry.

"Of course, there's is no way I'm letting your sanity get sucked up by darkness on my watch. Now let's head on out and save the Underworld and our partners," Toshiro said getting up.

"You aren't going anywhere Tyshiro," ordered a voice from behind me, I felt this really strong aura and I started to turn my head slowly then I saw Buchou, Akeno-san, Asia-senpai, Konecko-chan, Issei, Kiba, and Gasper.

"B-Buchou!" I yelled in a frightened matter.

"You simply disobeyed my orders and came out here alone, now you will be punished severely," Buchou answered.

"N-No Daddy! Please don't hit me again!" I yelled shaking and having flashbacks.

"What's wrong Tyshiro?" Toshiro asked touching my shoulder, I looked up at him and swatted his hand away.

"Leave me alone! I won't listen to you anymore Daddy! I am done dealing with your raping and beatings, I am leaving to find my own path while you can wallow here and cry like the little bitch you are," I said out loud because I was having a flashback.

"Wow, that was unexpected," Issei said nervously to me.

"What is wrong with you guys? You sure have lousy timing for being the all mighty devils," Toshiro replied back. I snapped out my flashback and saw Toshiro talking to the group and I was sitting alone by the collar that will drive me into madness, I had to make a choice; either stay and let Lucifer kill Fang and Tick or drive into madness just to save them. I would still have about 30 minutes before the madness began to kick in so that might give me enough time to stop them. I reached up and grabbed the collar and put it around my neck, I then got this huge burst of energy and it was eating away at my life energy but I didn't care. I rose up off the ground and I turned into the same thing that Fang and Tick turned into, I then let let out a growl causing a big gust of wind to come out and it kicked up the dust.

"RAGHHHHHHH!" I yelled bursting through the top of the shrine, I looked out into the distance and I could see the magicians and the devils trying to stop Fang and Tick. I let out a big roar and I jumped off the mountain and landed in the middle of the fight, I then bit Fang on the leg and Tick on the nose making them angrier so they would chase after me. I then started to run out the the barren part of the underworld where there was no sign of life, it use to be the battle field when the the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon fought in the Great War.

"I'm going to rip you limb from limb you bastard!" Fang said running towards me, I moved out the way and turned to Fang. I ran towards him and he ran towards me and we began biting and scratching each other, Fang then let out a giant fire ball while I let out a gust of wind but that was a big mistake. The wind didn't stop the fireball it just made it bigger and it was flying right towards me, I jumped out the way of it but it touched the tip of my tail and my tail caught on fire. I howled at the pain but I still was able to fight.

"Shit! Only two more minutes before the madness begins to take me, I have to connect with Fang's soul now before I lose myself," I thought to myself, I then got an idea. I ran towards Fang and I bit him in the ear then I held him in that one spot until he was calming down, I then closed my eyes and called out to him.

"Fang? Fang? Can you hear me buddy?" I asked through my mind.

"T-Tyshiro? What are you doing here?" I heard Fang's voice ask.

"I came to save you Fang," I answered.

"You used the collar didn't you?" Fang asked back.

"I had to, it was the only way for me to gain enough power to talk to you," I answered about to cry.

"You're going to go into madness if you let it take over you, and you did it just to protect me?" Fang asked about to cry too.

"Yes, it's like I said before; not only are you my partner but your my brother as well," I answered.

"I wish I could come back from this but I won't have you with me because you'll be driven into madness," Fang cried.

"No I won't because all you have to do is rip the collar off my neck and it should stop the madness. Can you do that for me because I can feel the madness taking over?" I asked feeling my brain start to burn intensely.

"Okay," Fang said disappearing, I then felt my body begin to burn at the same temperature as my brain and my insides felt like they would melt. I then let out a howl of pain as my body began to diteriate and crumble, right when I was about to completely disappeared I could feel the darkness begin to lighten and I could see sky and the barren wasteland.

"Welcome my daughter," said a light voice, I looked behind me to see a white wolf and it was big. It came up to me and helped me up, when I got up I noticed that I was in some type of paradise for my kind.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"You don't recognize your own mother?" The wolf asked.

"Mother? Is that really you?" I asked about to cry.

"Yes, I came to welcome you to paradise but it seems to me that you are needed somewhere else instead," my mother replied.

"And where's that? Where am I needed?" I asked confused.

"On Earth where all your friends are waiting for your return, I wish I can spend time with you and Toshiro but I have to go and so do you. I'll be waiting for you and Toshiro in the meantime so good luck and goodbye," my mother said disappearing, as soon as she disappeared I could feel my spirit going back to my body. When I was back on Earth I couldn't even feel my body and I was laying on a bed back at Issei's house. I opened my eyes to see everybody crowded around me and Fang was back in his little puppy form and he was laying on my chest, I reached up and petted Fang's head and he shot up immediately.

"Tyshiro! Oh my God I am so happy to see you alive, you almost gave me a heart attack you know that?" Fang asked nuzzling me and crying.

"What happened and why can't I move?" I asked trying to sit up.

"You used the collar and you went crazy, soon the madness began to take over but Fang here was able to rip that collar off and destroy it," Tick answered.

"Thanks Fang, I owe you big time," I said laying back down and taking a deep breath.

"It wasn't a problem, anyway since the madness took over most of your body you won't be able to move around a lot or push yourself. All of the girls volunteered to help you get better but they said that the guys weren't allowed to interfere, I don't know why but they think that we might do something to you if one of us is in here alone," Fang snickered.

"Thanks for the heads up Fang, anyway I am starving and I want to eat," I said rubbing my stomach.

"I thought you might say that so Asia brought you some food up and laid it on the table next to you," Fang answered.

"You have a good appetite I tell you that, well we're going to head out since it's night time," Toshiro replied.

"Why now?" I asked curiously while gobbling down my food.

"It's night time and you know that our kind don't sleep at night, besides I was planning to go play in the park with Toshiro anyway," Tick answered back.

"That's my line, I'm suppose to be the one to go play with you in the park," Toshiro said following Tick out, I laid on the bed and Fang cuddled up next to me. I snuggled up with him and I fell into a deep sleep and I wouldn't be woken up by anything. That is until I heard the door open, when I looked at the corner of my eye I could see something with red eyes coming towards me and it had a killing intent. I tried to move but I couldn't then the creature came into the moonlight from the window and I saw that it was Fang.

He growled at me and got ready to pounce, I looked over to my side to see that the real Fang was missing and I was getting scared. I began to yell for the others but none of them were coming and I was truly terrified, I then closed my eyes and waited for the attack to come but it never did. I looked up to see another Fang fighting the evil Fang and this one was trying to protect me which I was happy for, I then watched as the good Fang kicked the evil one out the window and I heard a loud thud from the window.

"Is that really you Fang?" I asked scared.

"Of course it is, now go back to sleep and I'll stay awake to protect you," Fang said quietly, I closed my eyes and opened the again to see that I was back in the real room and Fang was sitting up next to me.

"Was I dreaming?" I asked Fang.

"Apparently, to me it seems that some of the madness got into your blood and it is making you have nightmares and hallucinations. I'll have to see if Buchou or Akeno-san can help you clear that up," Fang said laying back down.

"How do you think they would do that?" I asked nervously, just thinking about those two trying to find different methods to get the madness out of me was scarier than my dreams.

"Beats me, but it doesn't matter because I'll be right here with you the whole step of the way," Fang said licking my face.

"Thanks pal," I said falling back to sleep again.

**(The Next Day)**

**Normal 'POV'**

Tyshiro woke up the next morning and tried to get out of bed but she needed Fang's help to go down the stairs, when she got down the stairs she saw Toshiro and Tick sleeping on the couch. She went over to them slowly and tapped Toshiro on the head quite hard, he then shot up and nearly smacked Tyshiro in the process.

"What was that for?" Toshiro asked rubbing his head.

"Time to get up sleepy head, where is everybody anyway?" Tyshiro asked curiously.

"The redhead and the lightning chick went to some type of meeting in the Underworld, the others went on ahead to school why do you ask?" He asked getting up.

"I didn't feel anybody's auras earlier and I got nervous, how's your father doing anyway?" Tyshiro asked not really caring for Shadow.

"You are heartless, anyway he is back in the Underworld at the hospital and he is suppose to have a meeting with Lucifer after he is done," Toshiro explained, he then got off the couch and changed his clothes. After that he walked out the house after sealing Tick away back inside off him, Tyshiro didn't want to be bored in the house so her and Fang went out the the river where she threw a stick in the water and Fang went to fetch it. After that they laid down in the grass and looked at the clouds go by, Fang was sleeping while Tyshiro sat in the grass eating an apple she brought with her.

Soon it was getting dark and she knew Rias would want her back in the house soon, she got up off the grass and picked Fang up. She carried him out the park and started to walk to the house until Tyshiro got a phone call, she opened her phone to see that it was a message from Issei.

_Meeting in the club room, Buchou wants everybody here and bring your brother and his partner too. -I_

Tyshiro called her brother and they met in the forest close to the clubroom, when they got in they saw that everybody was gathered around the table and Rias was sitting on the desk. Tyshiro sat down next to Issei while Toshiro leaned on the wall with his foot propped up.

"Why are you late Tyshiro?" Rias asked curiously.

"I got bored at the house so I went out and got some fresh air, but I took it easy if that is what your worried about?" Tyshiro asked back.

"It's fine, anyway I have called this meeting today to talk about you Tyshiro," Rias answered.

"What about me?" Tyshiro responded.

"I want to know why you flipped out when I mentioned that you were going to get punished, you kept on saying Daddy all of a sudden why is that?" She asked again.

"Well it all started when I was only three years old, my mom had died and Toshiro was banished for falling in love with a human. After she had died my father became desperate and he began to rape and beat me for the last 10 years, I was finally done with him so I hit him and left before he could retaliate. I just wished my mother was there when it happened because she would have stopped it, Fang had to sit there and witness everything because he wasn't strong enough to protect me. After that we spent three weeks looking for a place to finally call home and as we were walking through the forest Fang went crazy because of you too. That is when you found me and decided that I could become the Rook of your house and I'm very happy for it," Tyshiro explained letting tears fall.

"No need to cry Tyshiro-chan, we'll always be right here when you need us and that won't ever change," Issei answered back.

"Let me ask you this Issei, what do you think will happen when you become Harem King?" Tyshiro asked.

"The others will still be my friends I just won't have to be a Pawn anymore," Issei answered.

"Wrong answer, when you become the Harem King and leave the group you will never be able to see your friends again. They will become distant memories of your past life, as a High-Class Devil you can not associate with Lower or Middle-Class Devils or it would cause a bad image for the higher ups. Buchou is an exception because she is the heir to Gremory Clan making her a High-Class Devil by blood, so you see these will no longer be your friends and they will look to you for leadership. I tell you now, please reconsider your dream and come up with a new one. No one will think little of you I promise," Tyshiro explained.

"Does it count that I already think little of him?" Fang asked, Tyshiro smacked him on the head hard.

"You baka, I'm trying to make him change his mind your opinion doesn't even count," Tyshiro said back.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud," Fang said shielding himself underneath Asia.

"Anyway, if you love Buchou and everyone else then change your dream and stay with everyone forever. I'm sure when Buchou becomes the Queen of her clan she will invite all of you to live with her at the Gremory Palace, isn't that right Buchou?" Tyshiro asked looking over to see that Buchou was gone, "where did she go? Don't say that I pissed her off," she asked nervously.

"Buchou went to get some fresh air is all, I don't think anyone can piss her off," Kiba answered.

"Is that so pretty boy? Well then how about I wipe that smirk off your face?" Tyshiro asked trying to get a hold of Kiba, Fang tried to hold her back but he kept getting hit in the process.

"Calm down Tyshiro, the other girls at this school are going to beat our asses if they find out that we messed up his pretty face," Fang pleaded.

"Fine, I just can't stand pretty boys and their pretty boy attitude. I'm going for a walk, don't follow me except you Fang I need to talk to you," Tyshiro said about to leave, Fang got up and left while closing the door. When they got outside Tyshiro looked up at the sky and Fang saw her let a tear fall, he walked up to her and licked her hand.

"Are you okay Tyshiro?" Fang asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I just don't know what got over me just now," Tyshiro aid grabbing her head.

"The madness is affecting most of it, but the other half is just jealousy," Fang added in. They then heard someone talking in the forest, they hid in the bushes and peeked through the holes to see two Fallen Angels talking about something.

"Are you sure she is here?" Asked one of the Fallen Angels.

"Affirmative, our spies have reported her to be a piece in Rias Gremory's house. What do you think we should do?" Asked the other guy.

"We can't mess with a Gremory member or the treaty will be broken, we'll just have to wait till she becomes a stray then we kill her. It is going to be revenge for killing off a Fallen Angel," said Fallen Angel.

"Fine, let's get out of here before we're spotted," the guy said disappearing with the other guy.

"We need to warn the others right now," Fang added in after they left.

"No Fang, they're after me and I know what I must do to get away from all of this. We're going to go home but we'll stay hidden from my father's pack just in case okay?" Tyshiro asked turning so Fang couldn't see her tears falling.

"Okay, if that is what you want then fine. Let's go tell your brother and Tick and we'll leave together alright?" Fang said with a smile.

"Thanks Fang, let's get back so we can pack up and I still need to return Buchou's piece," Tyshiro said running back to the house, she saw that everybody was already gone and in bed so she went in her room and packed her things. After that she woke up her brother and told him the plan, she removed her piece and left it on the bed with a note. She walked outside and heard someone calling her name, she turned around and saw Issei standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going and why did you give your rook piece back?" Issei asked holding up the note and the piece.

"I'm sorry Issei, this whole thing was fun and all but some people are after me and I don't want the to hurt you so I'm leaving to go back home," she said getting ready to leave.

"why can't you stay? We can fight off this enemy together," he said tiredly, Tyshiro walked up to him and pulled out her vile of sex stuff.

"I want you to have this Issei, I made a couple of more in her as well and I left the recipe in my room. Take care of the others for me alright?" Gives him the vile and turns around.

"Don't go tyshiro, this is the first time I actually met someone who was almost as perverted as me. Don't leave everyone behind for something like this, we have dealt with fallen Angels and we can help you," Issei said grabbing Tyshiro shoulder but Fang jumped at him and made him back up.

"She said you can't stay so as soon as she leaves this house she is a stray and we don't need you getting in the way," Fang says growling, Issei looked at Fang and Fang stared at Issei until Tyshiro broke it up.

"Goodbye Issei, I might be leaving tonight but that doesn't mean I won't be back," Tyshiro said with a smile.

"I'll tell Buchou about it so she doesn't count you as a threat, so I guess we'll see you later huh?" Issei asked smiling back.

"Yeah, we'll see each other real soon," she said leaving with the other boys following, she opened a portal and looked back to see Issei looking at them. She threw her hand up doing a victory sign and disappeared, when she walked through the portal she saw that Fang and Tick were being held down and put into trucks. "What the hell is going on?! We didn't do anything bad so let them go!" Tyshiro said trying to get to the others but toshiro came and stopped her.

"They are only getting arrested Tyshiro, they were the monsters who attacked the Underworld earlier and Lucifer himself has ordered them to be locked up until further notice." Toshiro said hugging Tyshiro.

"Good day to you sir, move them out people!" The guy ordered.

"I will be back for you Fang and Tick! I promise you that! We need some help from Rias and them, you ready to get a fight going Toshiro?" She asked opening the portal.

"Let's do it!" He said standing next to her, together they walked through the portal and disappeared.

**Thanks for reading everybody, I'm going to post the sequel later when I have the time. Until them stay fresh my friends and enjoy my other fanfictions and don't forget to send me reviews good or bad. See you later!**


End file.
